


I'm Frozen by the Fear in me

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Forced Sex, Forced defloweration, Pregnacy rape, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape Recovery, Unwilling sex, Vaginal Sex, child molestation, child rape, forced blowjob, non con, pregnacy, trigger - Freeform, trigger alerts ahead, unplanned pregnacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin and her young daughter had recently escaped from an abusive relationship. Starting over isn’t easy, especially when living in an apartment with people who seem to genuinely care for the young mother. Will she ever learn to trust again? And what happens when her pill popping, drug dealer ex comes looking for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Frozen by the Fear in me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vonkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonkitty/gifts).



> Von Kitty Cat, this is long overdue. Hope you like it!

                I stuffed the rest of the hastily packed boxes into the back of my car before slamming the back door shut. For the umpteenth times that night, I felt tears prickling at the corner of my eyes as I got into the dirver’s side. Glancing in the mirror to see Aria Rose sound asleep in her carseat, I revved the engine and left my past (hopefully) behind me.

               

                As I drove over the bridge that way the only gateway from the slums of Los Angeles to the nicer parts of the famed city, I found myself reflecting back on my life, wondering how everything had gone to hell.

               

                I had met Anthony at the bookstore where I used to work, and we had quickly fell heads over heels in love with each other. He had told me that he was the manager for a modeling agency, and had flattered me with compliments before asking me if I would like to try the business out.

               

                I said had yes, which was the worst decision of my life.

               

                Turns out, everything Anthony had fed me about his life was a lie. He was many things- manipulative (he got me to quit my job and move in with him), abusive (he would beat me nearly every day, either to discipline me or if he was bored), and shame my body (he often loved to call me his fat slut before raping me). He was the most powerful criminal in all of Los Angeles, having his fingers in many pies- money laundering, prostitution, drugs, underaged porn, extortion and even crooked politics.

               

                He often forced me to pleasure his friends, sometimes working on several men and, sometimes women, at once. So it wasn’t any surprise when I found myself pregnant. If anything else, Anthony’s beatings only grew tougher. Despite all odds, I gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who I named Aria Rose. She looked so much like me, with a round face, little button nose, dark pink lips, fair skin and deep sapphire blue eyes, that I fell in love with the little life that I had carried for nine months.

               

                Anthony on the other hand, called her his little slut in training. Last night, I had caught him teaching Aria Rose to nibble on his penis, slapping her when she would bite him. I had to take her place in order to get him to leave her alone, but in that moment, I knew that I had to escape.

               

                To police wouldn’t do anything- Anthony had much of the force on his payroll, so the only thing I could do was disappear.

               

                I had smashed my cell phone and laptop before submerging them in water, all the time thinking where I would go. The only place I could think of was my childhood friend, Claudia, but would she want to see me after I had fallen off the grid nearly four years ago?

               

                I jerked myself from my thoughts as I stopped in front of an imposing manor estate that I knew all too well. I had spent half my life at home, half at Claudia’s house, being swept up into a big and boisterous family.

               

                I parked my beat up car in the driveway, praying to whatever god above that Anthony wouldn’t think to look for me here. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out to get Aria Roise out of her carseat. I took a deep breath and marched up to the front door.

               

                I knocked on the door, clutching little Aria Rose tight to my chest. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a young woman wearing expensive Italian labels. When she saw me, she froze, her smile melting off her face and transforming into a horrified gasp.

               

                “Claudia?” I whimpered. “I need your help.”  



End file.
